


Birthday Waffles and Blowjobs

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Smut, domestic!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus makes sure Alec's birthday starts off with a bang...





	Birthday Waffles and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Today is a very special day in the Shadowworld. It's Alexander Gideon Lightwood's birthday!!
> 
> I'm probably one of many to be inspired by this event and post a fic today, but this idea came from something I tweeted in honor of the occasion. I believe that Magnus chose to wake Alec on his birthday with waffles and a blowjob, so here is the story :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Written in about 20 minutes. Enjoy today and enjoy the fic!
> 
> @EmilyRLightwood on twitter

Magnus paced in his living room, sneaking a peek into the bedroom every few minutes to check on his sleeping beauty.  He didn’t want to wake Alec, but he was anxious to get this special day started. It was Alec’s birthday, and Magnus would be damned if he was going to let the day go by without pampering his boyfriend.

 

He heard a few low grunts coming from the bedroom signaling that Alec was waking up. Grinning, Magnus reached over to the coffee table to grab the breakfast tray and skipped into the bedroom, practically pouncing on the bed as Alec rolled over onto his back.

 

“Good morning, my darling! I hope you’re hungry!”

 

Alec slowly started to sit up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked down to see the monumental amounts of belgian waffles and strawberries that were before him.

 

“Hmm...Magnus? What is all this?” he said groggily.

 

“Just something special I prepared for my special boy. Come on, eat up! I have much more planned for us today.”

 

Alec groaned. “Magnus, you know you don’t have to--”

 

Magnus brought his finger up to Alec’s lips to silence him.

  
“Uh uh uh Alexander, you stop right there. I know this isn’t your favorite day of the year, but it’s mine. I promise nothing I have planned today will be painful or embarrassing, I just want to have a special day with you. Is that okay?”

 

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

 

“Of course it’s okay Magnus, I just...I’m sorry, you know how weird I get on this day. It’s just never been a big deal in my family or anything. Not until I met you.”

 

Magnus smiled. “Every day I spend with you is a big deal, Alexander. Now eat up before my amazing waffles get cold.”

 

Alec snickered. “You’re not going to actually try to convince me you made these as opposed to conjuring them up, are you?”

 

Magnus chuckled. “It’s the thought that counts, darling.”

 

~~~

 

Alec leaned back against the bedpost and sighed as he placed the last bite of waffle into his mouth.

 

“Wow, Magnus. That was freaking good.”

 

Magnus laughed. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Alexander! I worry they don’t ever feed you at that darn Institute. I’m happy to fill up that cute tummy.”

 

Alec blushed. “Well uh...my tummy thanks you, Magnus.”

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus crooned, “you are so cute I could eat YOU up.”

 

Alec’s breathing picked up as Magnus started running his finger down Alec’s chest.

 

“Is that…*coughs* is that right?”

 

Magnus grinned. “It is.” He moved so he was on his knees in front of Alec. “In fact,” Magnus reached up and tugged Alec’s boxers down off of his body, “I think I will.”

 

The only reply Alec could muster was a loud groan as Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock.

 

Magnus went to work, taking as much of Alec as he could and bringing his fingers up to fondle Alec’s balls as he sucked and licked. Alec loved it when Magnus pulled off and kitten-licked his slit, so that’s what he did.

 

“Shit Magnus, that...oh god, that feels so good. Don’t stop.”

 

Magnus grinned right before deepthroating Alec, and the guttural moan that Alec released could probably be heard from the streets, but both lovers were so lost in pleasure it didn’t matter.

 

Alec reached out to tug Magnus’s air to warn him that he was close.  Magnus kept at it and swallowed every last drop of Alec’s orgasm. 

 

Magnus released Alec with a pop and curled up next to his man.

 

Once Alec’s breathing went back to normal, he laced his fingers with Magnus’s and said, “You always know what I need.”

 

Magnus smiled and placed a kiss on Alec’s warm cheek. “Happy birthday, my beloved Alexander.”


End file.
